Likely Hood of Our Decisions
by Sir Huggles Von Death Cuddle
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, only my OC's and their stories. - Bill is the new kid on campus, just before the game starts he runs into the characters from Until Dawn and his ex, soon to be girlfriend Angie.


So as I walk out of my therapist's office I am feeling terrible but I see this olive skinned guy who I remembered from school, I couldn't for the life of me remember his name. I smiled at him and he waved at me, it was going to be a long walk to my car, as I walked to my car with my headphones blasting anything loud enough to get the demons out of my head.

I get to my car and I look at my phone and see the time. "Shit late for psychology again."

As I walk into the lecture hall, my professor who shall remain nameless, he calls me out like he always does "Ah Mr. Basta late again I see." he writes something down as I look around and the entire hall and all that is open is a seat next to the guy who I seen at the psych center I never knew his name.

So I set down my books next to him and I think I startled him cause he jumped when I sat down. "Hey do you guys care if I sit here? There isn't many other seats." I ask hesitantly with fear dripping on it. I am not good at talking to people.

The olive skinned guy cuts me out of my thoughts "Oh hey yeah sure go ahead, and may I ask do you go to the county psych center?" his question scares me, how does he know? Has he been following me? Has he been put up to this to hurt me?

My train of thought leaves me. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I ask nervously while staring at the professor the olive skinned guy yawns and looks at me and he must know something is up because he sees me on edge and I can feel his eyes burning into me.

Then a little time goes by and our professors lesson will not end, why must you talk forever dude? Please just shut up! I jump when a hand grazes mine the olive skin kid is falling asleep, at least I'm not the only one, his friend looks at me with his ocean blue eyes and both him and I nod, we push his arm out from under him and all through out the hall you hear a loud thud, and stifled laughs from me and the blonde hair, the professor is not amused at all and his friend punches him in the arm.

Finally he lets us all out of the lecture hall I start gathering up my stuff to leave and I'm stopped by the brown hair kid. "Hey I never caught your name or I never asked either way, I am Josh and my rude friend here is Chris, he's the mastermind of that stunt you two pulled huh?"

Chris looks very pleased with himself after what he did to Josh, "I'm Bill, and yeah he got it started and I finished it." Chris now laughing while staring at his phone, I get up to walk with them about to run to the library to get away from the people and to take my meds.

Josh interrupts my thoughts. "Hey want to get coffee with us? We have a couple more people meeting us there but I want them to meet the evil mastermind known as Bill." he laughs pushing me a tad, I start to lighten up on the fact that I made him look like a fool in front of a entire class.

"Sure I have no where to be and who's the others?" I laugh and push him back knowing that I could overpower him with just one hand. We walk through the campus till we get to the quad where Tim Horton's sits with other variants of food and drink, we walk into the shop talking about that who shouldn't be named's class and people are staring at us with their beedie eyes, first Josh orders his coffee which you couldn't even call coffee with how many sugars and cream he had in it, then there was Chris who ordered a tea with sugar and no cream that is strange that he likes just sugar. I order mine with 4 cream with 2 sugar, they catch a table close to the door so where they can see all the people come into the shop without staring at it I guess. Finally after what felt like hours 3 girls come in all with big personalities. Geez I need out of here before I lose my mind.

As I am sitting with the group Josh introduces the blonde hair girl who I can tell is very big into the organic phase. "Bill this is Sam. She is my girlfriend, Sam this is Bill."

I wave at her I wanted to open my mouth but I just couldn't even if I tried. Then Josh shoved Chris to break his concentration on the redhead sitting next to him who couldn't stop blushing at him, she had a very nerdy vibe to her that was very nice to feel.

"Sorry Bill this is Ashley."

I smile and she smiles and waves back at me. I start looking at the last girl who no one hasn't introduced. I knew she could feel me looking at her, her eyes were beautiful, her everything was beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"Bill this is Angie, she's new to the campus." Sam's words fall on my deaf ears all I care about is her name. She is smiling at me now and I feel my heart start sputtering like my car in the winter.

"Hey Angie, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm okay, how about you Bill?" her words were beautiful, her voice is beautiful, her everything is beautiful. She makes the most sense to me in this fucked up word. I continue to look her up and down, her books look warn out which means she likes this type of stuff. So I grab her book that is by John Green and I see her jump after it in her chair.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Angie exclaims, looking at me.

"Sorry...I read this book before, I loved it. It was an awesome book!" I replied kindly, I was excited that she liked John Green.

"Y-Yeah it's pretty good so far, I am at the part where they play the big prank on the school." Angie said and stuttered, she was nervous.

"I love that part. Hey would you like to accompany me to the library? I have some books that need to be returned." I ask, a small smile appearing.

"Sure." As soon as she said that four letter word my heart wouldn't stop beating so fast.

As I go to stand up Josh grabs my phone and throws his and Chris's number in it, he shoots me a devious look that he thinks that something may happen between Angie and I. As we walk to the library I get a memory that was stored away for a while in my brain and I know her from somewhere. I stop walking and turn towards her.

"Hey Ang.. did You grow up in Buffalo?" I ask, really letting my curiosity take charge, despite my anxiety.

"Y-Yeah I did. Why?" Angie asks, looking at me with wide brown eyes.

"Do you remember me? We dated back about 5 years ago.." I've never seen someone get so pale in my life.

"I knew you looked familiar but I never connected the dots. H-How are you?" Ang asked, she was stuttering again.

"I'm okay. Dealing with my depression and anxiety in the best ways I can with some help. Um how about you? Still trying to fix everything?" I started spewing out of my mouth, like an enema, almost. I shouldn't be asking her this.

"That's good..but n-no I am going to counseling to help with everything..but are you still together with that bitch? Kaylen?" Ang replied, getting more confident with herself.

"No, her and I broke up when I decided to go to college here. How about you? Seeing anyone?" I said back, feeling bad for a lot of things.

"N-No. Um would you like to start to work through everything that happened again?" Ang said, a small smile appearing. She was so shy. It was too cute.

"S-sure.. I'm free for dinner tonight"

"That'd be perfect, what time?"

"How about 7?" She smiles and gets closer to me like she wants a hug but then she plants her smooth lips on mine and I feel all the love that I once had for her strum up everywhere around me I feel her wrap her arms around my head kissing me more passionately so I wrap my arms around her waist feeling her body pressed against mine feels so right, all these feeling resurfacing are causing me either to fall more in love with her or destroying my mind even more. We end the kiss and start to walk away from each other only to be stopped by Josh and Sam with very smug looks on their faces.

Josh looks like he just won the biggest bet. "So Bill, how did that gooo?" He was a nice guy from the little time I've known him, but this is causing me to want to punch him in the face.

"Fine. Brought up some old feelings but all went well." He punches my arm and starts laughing

"I have a date with her tonight I'll text you with what happens tonight alright Josh?" He smiles and we shake hands I smile and wave at Sam as they walk away from the quad to their dorms. I look up to the sky and with a sigh I realize that these feelings are starting to kill me inside and I plug my headphones into my phone blasting some Breaking Benjamin as I walked through the quad to my car as I saw my car get closer I saw what seemed like a black figure following me. Shit maybe I am insane.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys it's me I'm sorry for not writing to well this is my first fanfic and I thought it seemed pretty good on paper and so I transferred it to this. All chapters may or may not start with a trip to the counselor, just a warning there is some heavy stuff to come with this, a lot of the therapy sessions in this are based on true stuff happening. But I am very open to ANY suggestions, or even ANY pointers. But thank you for reading this. BTW I do not own ANYTHING from Until Dawn or the company that makes Until Dawn. Thank yo. Also his lovely girlfriend is his Editor. Follow me and check out my fics ;) MischeifManaged121224**


End file.
